Monthly TV 'family' time
by Losuien
Summary: Francis, Arthur, Mathew and Alfred have a monthly family tv time where they watch TV together. Little bit of FRUK. T just to be safe.
1. Alfreds turn

Not ment to offend anyone or anything. Just written for fun :]

Based on a true stroy though. 8D

Oh yeah and for those who dont know what Americas funniest home videos (AFV) is its this show where people send in funny home videos and then you watch them. :3

**I DONT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA OR AMEIRCAS FUNNIEST HOME VIDEOS**

* * *

Once again it was the oh so joyus monthly 'family' TV night. This month is was Alfreds turn to pick the show. Since he was banned from watching horror movies for the month he chose a TV show that was truly American. America's funniest home videos. Much to Arthurs displeasure thats what they where currently watching. He was thinking of ways the torment Alfred for this, Mathew and Alfred where trying to stiffle there laughter and Francis..he actully seemed to be watching and not trying to grope someone. When Alfred and Mathew burst out in laughter Arthur looked over at them.

"Seriously guys, its not that funny." He sighed.

"Dude! AFV is the funniest show EVER." Alfred exlamied. Arthur sighed again for what seemed like the hundreth time that night.

"You agree with me right, Francis?" The two asked in unison. When they heard each other they immeditly started arguing.

But fortunalty the argument didnt last long becasue as soon as Francis heard the word 'France' he yelled:

"GUYS SHUT UP. THE TV'S TALKING ABOUT MY WONDERFUL FRANCE."

Arthur and Alfred exchaned glances and turned there attention to the television screen. The screen showed three men in a moving car waving white flags, but thats not what scared Francis. What scared him was what the host said..

'The french have waved that white flag so many times they made a sport of it!'

Arthur, Mathew and Alfred howled in laughter.

"Blahhh uhhe ruhghhhsdds..." Francis couldnt even bring himslef to words. When the youngest of the laughing three finnaly calmed down he noticed Francis curled in a fetal position. He walked over to him.

"Papa? Whats wrong?" He sounded worried. As Matthew tried to compert his papa Alfred and Arthur finnaly took notice of Francis (not Mathew though). They went to see what was wrong aswell.

"Hey Franics whats wrong?" Alfred asked. Francis looked up at him.

"Alred. Get me those people's adresses."

And this is why Alfred isnt allowed to choose anything even remotly funny on his turn of the monthly 'family' TV night. He might hurt someones feelings...again.

* * *

First story I wrote in awhile. XD

Again not ment to offend anyone!


	2. Matthews turn

Hey everyone! I decied to make a chapter for each of the 'brothers' and thanks KDLizzy's Gay Cookies and HaniChanTwili for reviewing/favoriting

YAYYY THERES FRUK IN THIS CHAPTER. Sorry for shortness :/

**I DONT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA**

* * *

Hockey. Every time it was Matthews turn to pick the program it was Hockey. But really who could blame him? It was his sport after all. But today was a bit diffrent then the usual of Matthews 'brothers' watching the hockey game in bore and taking Matthews abuse when his team lost. Nope this time one of his 'brothers' was watching with him. Alfred. Francis and Arthur took this as a oppritunity to make out though. Todays game was the final hockey game of the 2010 Vancouver winter olympics. America VS. Canada. Alfred and Matthew where mesmorised my the puck flying between the players, but as soon as the first goal on the Canadains side happened the Canadain slapped the back of his brothers head and exlaimed

'Fuck yeah, go Canada!' He wasnt very loud though so Francis and Arthur didnt get disturbed (dont want that happening do we?). As soon as the Americans scored a goal Alfred pulled off his pants and shirt leaving him in his red, white and blue boxers. He ran outside and screamed

'America FOR THE WIN!' He then strolled back in, hopped into his clothes and sat back down as if nothing happend.

This was it! The score was tied with 2-2 and the two brothers where literlly biting they're nails (Francis and Arthur where still...you know.). Just as Mathew was down to his last nail...the Canadians scored! As soon as the puck slid inside the goalie net Alfred groaned and Matthew shot up, grabbed the popcorn bowl and threw the contents it at his 'family'.

"Bitches Canada rules!" He screamed (wich was actully loud this time), glugged down a bottle of maple syrup that appeared out of no where and jumped out the window to celebrate this victory with his people.

Francis and Arthur looked over at the heart broken Alfred. His eyes teary he looked at them and said

"The boy really does love his hockey.." He mumbled and then took realization of the site in front of him "And WHAT where you two doing?"

Arthur simply blushed a deep shade of red and jumped of Francis's lap.

* * *

I KNOW THIS IS A FAIL. IM SORRYYY ;-;


	3. Francis' turn

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. YOU MAY PELT ME WITH ROCKS NOW. **BY THE WAY **for those who dont know what chopped is its a cooking show where four contestens each get random items from a box and have to make a meal incorperating the ingredints in the box. Its pretty cool.

**I DONT OWN HETALIA BUT I SO WISH I DID**

* * *

Francis burst out into laughter once again as the food was thrown into the trash.

"These people are just SO retarded!" He said between laugh attacks

But why was he laughing so hard at food being thrown away? That doesnt sound like Francis..but you see he was laughing at a cooking show. Thats right a COOKING show. He loved it when the people made such foolish mistakes. Curently he was watching the American TV show Chopped. Alfred introduced it to him and he's been addicted ever since.

As Francis roared with laughter at the show, Matthew was constantly explaining what the ingredients where to his oh, so mighty (A/N: sarcasm~) big brother Alfred. Matthew almost screamed when Alfred asked him what an artichoke was. Seriously didnt the guy get all his cooking knowledge from cooking shows? Arthur though, seemed to be lost in thought. He thought these people where amazing cooks! They cooked way better then he did! And he thought his cooking was pretty damn good. But of course we know it isnt. When the commerical break started, Francis wiped away tears left from his laughter attacks.

"Dont you love American TV, Arthur?" Francis asked. He recived a 'Hell yeah!' from Alfred.

"Seriously Francis these people actully cook pretty well. Better then I ever could." Arthur sighed. Franics choked on his spit.

"Cher, Angleterre everyone cooks better then you." Francis said. Completly unaware of what he just unleased upon Arthur.

This was not a smart move. Not at all. Matthew and Alfred just stared at Francis. Arthurs face turned a lovley purpley color. His fingers where twitching, probably wanted to strangle that frog.

"Hey why are you all staring a-" Francis' eyes widened and realized what he said before "OH. Oh, oh no! Arthur, cher your cooking is lovley! I didnt mean it!" He backed away. Smart move.

"No one insults my cooking, Francis. No one." Arthur growled "Now since I am feeling nice, I'll give you a three second headstart." Franics immeditly ran out the front door.

Arhur grabbed a machete from God knows where and three seconds later was chasing Francis down the sidewalk screaming profanities at him. Matthew and Alfred exchanges glances.

"Well, atleast he's not bottling up his feelings..thats healthy." Alfred pointed out.

* * *

WELL THAT WAS FUN. BYE.


	4. Arthurs turn

IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE.

Kay so Iggys gonna make everyone watch Britians got talent. I dont really watch it so Im not sure exactly what its about but I think its just about people singing and dancing or whatever in front of judges.

BTW I wanna put up a bounus chapter with IM NOT TELLING. So just tell me if you guys want the clips of the talents being told on here. AND I AM AWARE THESE THINGS PROBABLY DIDNT EVEN HAPPEN IN THE SAME SEASON. WHO CARES.

**I dont own Axis powers Hetalia**

* * *

Alfred lay sprawled on his back on one of Arthurs sofas.

"Ughhhh," he groaned "British humor!" Arhur slapped him upside the head

"Shush! Its starting." A union Jack flag appeard on the screen as well as big bold letters spelling out 'Britians got talent!' Alfred snorted

"Britian aint got no talent to me!" He moved his head from side to side and snapped his fingers. Francis and Matthew did not approve.

After a few normal and avrege auditions a middle aged man walked up onto the stage '41 year old, Blym Carpenter.' music started and...

"Im to sexy for my shirt~" Blym started to sing and dance to the music. Alfred and Matthew bit they're lips to stiffle the giggles, Francis wore a confused face. That man wasnt sexy, not at all.

He'd know.

'No Brits are proper! PROPER!' Arthur mentally screamed. The disturbing man turned around and took off his coat. He was wearing a thong...a realiving thong.

"I MUST KEEP YOU INNOCENT MATTIE!" Alfread yelled and coverd his brothers eyes.

"M-maple!"

"Why dont you ever do that?" Francis whisperd into Arthurs ear. Arthur punched his jaw

"BECAUSE I AM A GENTLEMAN!" He screeched.

Oh, ho ho this show wasnt over yet. Blym turned around and on his thong was a rubber chicken sticking out. Just wrong.

"AHHH!" Alfred gave a blood curling scream "My heroic eyes!"

Francis smirked

"Oh Angleterre~ I didnt know your people could be so kinky." Francis groped the Britons man parts. Arthur yelped and kicked the Frenchies face.

"Owww." Said Frenchie rubbed his face.

"Serves you right."

"Is it over yet!" Alfred asked, eyes tightly shut and one hand over his little brothers eyes.

"Please let go of my face!" Mathew squeaked.

"Yes, yes its over." Arthur sighed.

Next two little boys came up onto the stage. Alfreds eyes widned

"EEEKKK! MINI HARRY POTTERS!" He leap't up and grabbed the Canadians hands "Mattie can we adopt them!"

"Wha?" Mathew was totally un prepeard for this.

"My petite Matheiu!" Francis gasped "You never told me you where in a realishonship!"

"Im not!" Mathew exlaimed.

"But Mattie I thought we had something special!" Alfred shook Mathews hands

"When did I s-" He was cut off my his papa.

"Im hurt Mathieu!" Francis fake cried. Before Mathew could say anything Arthur fumed

"IF YOU GUYS DONT ALL SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND WATCH I WILL GIVE ALL OF YOU AND AND YOUR PEOPLE BRITISH ACCENTS." This insantly shut everyone up. Well done Arthur, well done.

Finnaly at the last audtioun of the show 60 year old Andy Demtriou took the stage. The music went on and he started dancing. Alfred gave a discusted face. The guy was old therefor he shouldnt dance. When the show finnaly ended Alfred jumped from his seat

"Good bye!" He ran out the door. He came back two seconds later.

"Mattie come on, you have the car keys." He said. Matthew sighed

"Bye.." The Canadian went along with his brother.

Arthur looked over at Francis

"I still like the show.." He murmerd

"Oui, I liked the thong too."

"PERVERT."

* * *

;D


	5. BONUS

BONUSSSS

SO YEAH. SORRY FOR THE LATNESS.

BUT...TODAY IS FEATURING SPONGEBOB! SO. IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT SPONGEBOB IS (I REALY HOPE YOU DO) ITS ABOUT A SPONGE WHO LIVES UNDER THE SEA. ITS PRETTY COOL.

I DONT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA.

* * *

Today was going buetifuly for Arthur Kirkland , AKA the personification of the United kingdom. Yes, it was absoulty spectacular. He got to do some of his faviroute things such as embroidery and talking to his fairy friends. Currently he was reading the news paper and sipping a cup of tea.

'Nothing can ruin today.' Arthur thought. But..life loves playing a little game called 'screw you Arthur!' so..

DING DONG

Arthur felt his eye twitch. He placed his tea cup on the table and stomped towards the door.

"What do you w-" He stoped when he recognised the face in front of him "Oh. Finland. Why are you here?" He asked and then looked down.

"And WHAT is he doing here?"

Finland gave a nervous laugh

"Well you see Su-San was trying to fix a door and the door fell on his arm so I have to take him to the hospital." Explained Finland. Arthur glared

"That still doesnt explain why HE'S here!" Arthur growled.

"Oh yeah! I dont know how long we'll be gone so I need you to watch Peter for me." He said.

Arthur seriously thought his head just exploded.

"What!" Arthur finaly managed to spit out.

"Thanks, bye!" Finland yelled back as he got into his car and drove off.

Arthur glared at the vechicle until it was out of sight.

"Hey jerk England your such a jerk!" Peter yelped and ran into the house. Slamming the door.

"You git!" Arthur screamed and yanked on the door handle but...

"Unlock the door this instant!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Hey jerk I'll let you back in if you watch TV with me AND we watch what I want."

"Bloody hell no!" Was Arthurs immedate response.

"Sute yourself."

Arthur thought for a moment. Wait. Peter, Peter Kirkland was in HIS house alone...CRAP.

"Wait Peter!" Arthur exlaimed.

"Yesss?" Arthur could just hear the statisfed smile in that voice.

"I'll watch TV with you." He siged. He actually couldnt belive he was going to watch TV with Peter..

Arthur was immeditly pulled into the house.

"Yay!" screamed Peter.

"But the show has to be age appropriate!" Arthur warned. Peter rolled his eyes

"Yeah, dude. Im not gross like you!" Peter grinned.

"Peter I am not a 'dude'," Arthur said, Peter snickerd. "Im a proper gentle man and you will call me Arthur or England! Am I clear?"

Peter burst our laughing.

"YOU SAID" A giggle fit "YOU WERNT" Another giggle fit "A DUDE!" By now tears where rolling down his cheeks and he was on the floor. Arthur just gave him an odd look until he realized what he was laughing about.

"I AM A MAN." His face turned red and he dragged Peter to the living room."

When they got there Peter had somewhat calmed down and plomped him self on one of Arthurs couches. Arthur sat beside him.

Peter was flipping the channels when he finaly asked

"Danggg, jerk how many channels do you even HAVE?" Laughed Peter.

"I AM NOT A JERK."

"Whatever- OH MY GOD!" Peter yelled like the fangirl he is "SPONGEBOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

"Boy, dont be so loud!" Arthur glared "And what the bloody hell is spongebob?"

"Only like the best show ever." Peter said, eyes lit with exicetment.

During the first ten minutes of Arthurs introduction to spongebob he thought he would die from the raw stupidity of the show. So far he has seen TALKING fish like creatures. This one pink starfish and yellow sponge enterd the 'fry cook olympics' and where currently wrestling.

Finaly the show finished. Peter smiled and looked at Arthur.

"Wanna watch another with me?" He asked smiling oh so brigthly.

"...Just one more." Said Arthur. Okay so maybe the show wasnt THAT bad.

Soon Arthur was laughing along with Peter, having real bonding time with him! Unfortuantly the door bell rang. Arthur just dissmissed it until he heard

"Arthur its me Finland!"

Peter ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey mom!" He waved. Behind Peter was Arthur.

"Hi Peter." Finland smiled "Go to the car would you?" Peter nodded and ran off

"Bye Arthur!" He yelled.

"Thanks SO much for watching Peter!" Finland said

"It was no problem." Arthur asherd him "How is Sweden?" He asked

"Not to bad, his arms in a cast but thats it."

"Okay..bye." He said

"Bye." Finland waved and walked to the car.

When Arthut shut the door he realized something.

'When he left Peter didnt call me a jerk..' Arthur thought. He smiled a little.

'Maybe today was still a pretty good day.'

* * *

I AM NOW FINISHED.


End file.
